Mavis' Heartbeat Highschool
by SkeletonKing50
Summary: Its another day of school for Mavis. However, she still does not have joined a club when the school forces her to join one. What should Mavis do? What can Mavis do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 A Day of School

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **I AM BACK DUDES!**

 **As promised, I am publishing a new story!**

 **But before that, I must have too**

 **Thank you all for the amazing support on the**

" **The Strike of Van Helsing" series!**

 **This time, I am back with a new type of series!**

 **I will be writing a story that focuses on romance!**

 **And instead of a story that takes place in the setting of the original movie,**

 **The story will take place in another universe!**

 **So hope you guys will love this series as well!**

 **And one more thing, I will be going a trip to South Africa on the 26** **th** **.**

 **So I dunno if that will mess up my update** **schedule.**

 **I will try to bring my laptop on my vacation.**

 **Also I decided to start writing my original story maybe during the trip.**

 **I have the story figured out but I think it is missing something.**

 **Anyway, LET THE NEW SERIES START!**

 **Chapter 1 A Day of School**

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!' goes the alarm clock.

*Groan*SMACK*

A hand stuck out from under the blanket and smacked the alarm clock, which was on the desk next to the bed. The alarm clock sluntered, fell down onto the floor and stopped the annoying ringing. The hand stuck back under the blankets. The person under sheets turned, and remained still, not moving anymore.

'Mavy! Wake up! You are going to be late for school, laddy!' a male voice rang from downstairs.

'Come on Dad!' the person under the blanket yelled. 'Five more minutes. Please!'

'No dear! Its already 7 o'clock in the morning! School starts at 8, I thought you said you will not be late every again!'

'Come on Dad! I'm tired! Just let me sleep for just a liiiitttttlllle while. Three minutes? two? one? Please?'

'Denied! I told you to not watch that midnight movie yesterday! But you did not listen to me. Wake up or I won't drive you to school! You don't want to be late, right?'

'Ok...' the person under the sheets sat up slowly. She had short black hair and watery blue eyes and was wearing a purple night gown. Mavis Dracula stood up and strolled out of her room slowly. The teenager walked downstairs and into the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and starting brushing her teeth.

Moments later, Mavis returned to her room. She pulled off her purple night gown and fished out her black dress and her long, black stockings with red strips from the wardrop. The young girl then pulled on the dress and the stocking.

After a while, Mavis went downstairs and was greeted by her father, who was preparing breakfast.

'Good Morning, dear!' Dracula said, as he was frying the eggs in the frying pan.

'Good Morning, Dad!' Mavis replied as she dumped herself on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

'Mavy, I have prepared breakfast for you. We are having eggs and bread today!' Dracula said as he put down two plates on the table, each one with 2 eggs and a piece of bread.

'Thanks Dad!' Mavis replied. She picked up the knife and fork on the table and started to help herself with the eggs, that looked completely delicious.

'Ehhhhhh... Dad?' Mavis started as she tried to chew on the food. 'Why is the egg... sweet? I mean not in a good way.'

'What?' Dracula replied, puzzled. 'No way. Let me try... AH! You are right my dear... Oh! I think I added sugar to the eggs instead of salt. And I think I added too much.' Dracula continued, as he giggled.

Mavis also giggled.

'You know you can leave the eggs alone if you don't like them, Mavy.' Dracula said.

'Nah... Its ok... I guess...' Mavis replied as she continue eating.

'You know, dear. I just wanna cook you a delicious meal before I need to stuff myself back into work again.' Dracula continued. 'Your mother is always working abroad and I need to set off to Paris to do some work for the government later today. We're not gonna meet too much in these coming weeks so I just wanna do something to make it up... I guess.'

'Its fine, Dad.' Mavis laughed.

Mavis quickly finished her food, said goodbye to her father and set off back to school.

'So... in order to solve this kind of Math problem, you need to use the Pythagorus Theorem.' the Math Teacher, and also class teacher Miss Young said as she wrote with her white chalk on the blackboard. 'Look here, firstly you need to prove that triangle ABC is a right-angled triangle. You can do so by calculating the degree of the other two angles...'

Mavis and her classmates were already back in school. They were having Maths lesson, and the teacher wanted to revise the stuff that was taught before, in preparation of the Tests coming up.

'Subtract 20 degrees from 180 degrees, using the property of adjacent angles on a straight line...' Miss Young continued as she muttered along. Mavis copied down the Math on her notebook.

DING DONG* went the bell...

'Oh dear.' Miss Young said as she stopped writing. 'Its lunch already. I guess time flies! Anyway, today your homework will be completing questions 15 to 21 of exercise 3A in your textbook. Six questions, not that much to be honest. The due date is tomorrow, so do remember to complete your homework, or else you will have to stay behind after school tomorrow.'

After that, Miss Young gathered the books and notes on her desks and walked slowly out of the classroom. Some students started to clear out their desks and wandering around the classroom, looking for friends to chat with.

'Hi Mavis!' a female voice said as Mavis was putting her notebook into her bag.

'Oh hi Macy!' Mavis replied. 'What's up?'

'Nothing... the first batch of tests and assessments are coming up in a month! Have you started revising yet?' Macy asked anxiously.

'Oh... about that...' Macy replied as she laughed a little. 'No. You know I am not the best at exams. How about you?'

'Oh me? Nah... I haven't. School is not all about exams, right?' Macy replied as she tried to play cool.

'Come on Mace, you are playing around with me again.' Mavis said with a disapproved face. 'You know you can get an eighty out of a hundred easily without any preparation, when the average score is sixty!'

'Nah... I was just lucky last time.' Macy said. 'By the way Mavis, how about the club thing. You joined a club yet? You know that the school requires each student to join at least one club, right?'

'No.' Mavis replied blankly. 'I haven't.'

'What?' Macy cried in astonishment. 'The deadline for club enlistment is last Friday! You know its gonna affect your conduct if you don't quickly find a club!'

'No Macy... its just I dunno really what club to join.' Mavis explained patiently. 'No club really appealed to me. And I don't really want hastily choose a random to club. I hear that there are club meetings and activities... like every single week for any club, and you have to attend to them! Or else it will affect your conduct! It really bugs you when every week you have attend some stupid meetings or talks or lectures that you are not really interested in! You know what I mean, Mace?'

'Yeah... I understand...' Macy responded, feeling sorry. 'But you really need to find a club soon!'

'I know. I know, Mace!' Mavis replied as she tried to calm her nervous friend down. 'I will sort it out, ok? Just don't be worried...'

Mavis wrote and wrote and wrote. Then, she grabbed her calculator and started to press the little buttons on it, obviously trying to solve a Math problem. Mavis put down the little machine and took her pen again, scribbling on the exercise book.

She was in her classroom. It was already a little past 5 o'clock, and class was over. Mavis was doing her homework. The light of the sunset shone into the classroom. Most of the seats in the classroom was empty, everyone had returned home, except for one...

Mavis was writing on the exercise book. Suddenly, Mavis dropped it, and the pen rolled to under the seat next to her. A hand stuck under the chair and picked it up, giving it back to Mavis.

'Mavis, you dropped your pen.'

'Oh Thanks, Jonathan.' Mavis replied, as she blushed.

The two returned to their homework...

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened. A head stuck out. It was Miss Young.

'Hey, you two. Mr Murray wants to see you guys.' Miss Young started.

Mavis and Jonathan looked at each other with puzzled eyes, as both of them stood up and followed Miss Young down the hallway, towards Mr Murray's office.

The trio quickly arrived at the office. Miss Young knocked on the door and opened it. Mavis and Jonathan walked in, and the door closed behind them.

Inside the the little room was a large desk with a pile of books and a computer. The desk was made of sandstone and there were lots of dust on the desk, as well as the books. The computer looked as if it had not been used for a long time. Behind the desk was a tall, black chair. Mr Murray the teacher for clubs coordinating sat there, staring at Mavis and Jonathan.

'Sit down.' Mr Murray mumbled sternly.

Mavis and Jonathan sat down.

'Do you know why you are here?'

Mavis and Jonathan shook there heads.

'When is the deadline for club admission?'

'30th September, last Friday.'

'And what's the date of today?'

'3rd October.'

'Thats exactly why you are here! Its already...' Mr Murray cried out, as he stood up.

'I still don't understand.' Jonathan cut Mr Murray out.

Mr Murray stared , and sat down slowly.

Mr Murray signed, and explained hastily,'It already past the deadline for the club admission, and you two still don't have a club.'

'Oh right!' Jonathan stood up, as if he suddenly thought of something. He then sat down again, and popped an underwhelming comment, 'So what?'

Mr Murray facepalmed.

'URRRRRRRR!' Mr Murray cried out in despair. 'YOU... STILL... NOT... HAVE... A... CLUB!' Mr Murray said the words one by one.

'But I thought I joined one!' Jonathan complained.

'What?' Mr Murray asked in astonishment. 'Hellen!'

In a while, a lady opened the door and walked in.

'Yes, Mr Murray?' She said.

'This kid here said he submitted an club admission! His school registration number is MS15149!'

'Ok sir, I will check. Wait!' The lady tapped on her tablet. 'I found the record sir.'

'Really? Let me see.'

'I am sorry sir. I'm afraid you won't be able to see the email.'

'May I ask why?'

'There was a problem with the school server and the boy's email was deleted as another spam advertisement email sent by Wayne's Toy Barn! (Name of store)'

Mr Murray facepalmed again.

'I am sorry boy. I am afraid you will have to try again.' Mr Murray turned to Jonathan.

'What? But no clubs are admitting members anymore!' Jonathan stood up and complained. 'Deadline day is over already! FOR THREE DAYS!'

'I can do nothing. Today is Monday, you two must get a club by Friday. Or you will be in deep trouble.' Mr Murray said. 'Now... GET OUT!'

Mavis and Jonathan stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

The two walked slowly down the hallway. In a while, they were back in the classroom. Its already six o'clock. The sky outside was starting to turn dark. The remaining of the sunset was still glistering in the room.

Its a great chance, Mavis! Go for it!-Mavis thought.

Jonathan was starting to pack his belongings. He shoved his exercise book and Math book in his bag, and gathered up his stationary, which was all lying on the desk.

'Eh... Jonathan?' Mavis walked up next to Jonathan and said.

'Yes, Mavis?' Jonathan replied as he stopped packing.

Mavis was looking at the ground. 'eh... I was... thinking...' She blushed and continued.

'I was thinking if you would like to start a club with me!'

 **Preview!**

 **End of chapter guys! 2000+words! They all what I can do for now!**

 **Lol this is actually the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **Different from before, now we have longer chapters!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Do you guys think 2000 words a chapter is better than 1000 words a chapter?**

 **However, longer chapters mean longer writing time for me.**

 **And longer writing time means that you guys need to wait longer.**

 **Free to give some opinions now in the previews!**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please follow, favorite and preview!**

 **Keep in mind that people without a Fanfic account and still preview as guests!**

 **Finally, I will try to update once a week.**

 **So... STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Struggle

**Hello guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Yeah that's right! I am back!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was on my trip.**

 **My flight delayed for 2 days due to the typhoon in Hong Kong.**

 **And most importantly, I want to put together a good chapter for you guys!**

 **Anyway, I am going on another trip next week.**

 **So I think the next updates may take quite a while.**

 **Hope you guys won't bother about that lol.**

 **BTW I would like to thank you guys for the great support!**

 **2 followers and 1** **favorite** **together with nearly 100 views already!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!**

 **Ok enough chit chat! Here comes the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 The Struggle**

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG* went the school bell.

Students start to clear their desks and leaving the room with their friends. Mavis quickly shoved her books and pens into her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Mavis sped through the packed corridors of the school campus and arrived at a door in the other side of the building. There was a small sign next to the door that read 'TRAVELLING CLUB'.

Mavis turned to a window outside of the room and brushed her black hair, making sure that she looked good. Afterwards, the teenager girl went back up to the door and pushed it open slowly.

Inside the room sat Jonathan, doing his Math homework. He sat up, turned to the door and greeted.

'Oh. Hi Mavis!'

Mavis blushed slightly.

'Hi Jonathan.' She said as she walked up to the long desk in the middle of the room, and put down her bag.

Mavis took out her homework as well and started to work on it...

The glistering sunset shone into the room. Mavis and Jonathan worked on their homework.

Suddenly, Jonathan moved his chair next to Mavis'.

'Hey Mavis! Do you know how to solve this problem?'

Mavis was taken aback by Jonathan's sudden moves. Her face turned red.

'I though we need to prove these two triangles to be a similar triangle, but I found out that you could not do that.' Jonathan continued as he leaned even nearly to Mavis.

Mavis' face turned even redder.

'Jon... Jona... Jonathan... I... Think... you are leaning... too close...' Mavis muttered out the words slowly as she tried to lean slowly away.

'What? You don't like it?' Jonathan looked up at Mavis' red face and teased.

'No... That's... not what... I meant...' Mavis replied...

Mavis opened her eyes.

She was no longer in the club room, nor in the school. She was in her house, in her room, on her bed!

'What the...' Mavis muttered as she touched her hot, red face. 'If only that's not a dream... Its too good to be true anyway.'

Mavis sat up and picked up her alarm clock, on the little table next to her bed.

On the alarm clock, it read: 7:50am.

'WHAT THE...' Mavis yelled out as she quickly jumped out her bed. 'I'M LATE!'

Like a breeze of wind, Mavis grabbed her clothes and threw down on. In an instant, she was already out of her house. Mavis quickly jumped on her bike and rode it down the street, towards school.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG* went the school bell.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' yelled a voice from outside the school building...

-/-

'Hey Mavis. Why are you late today.' Jonathan asked as he worked on her homework.

'Nothing... I overslept.' Mavis replied as her finger moved quickly over her calculator. 'My alarm clock broke down.'

It was after school again and the two were back in the classroom doing their homework.

'Oh... you better prepare two alarm clocks next time.' Jonathan suggested as he wrote on his exercise book.

'Yeah... I guess so.' Mavis replied as she flipped the page on her textbook.

'Anyway, I studied the club rules last night.' Jonathan started as he stopped scribbling on his exercise book.

'Oh right!' Mavis said. She nearly forgot! She was going to start the Traveling Club with Jonathan!

'Funny enough, apparently there weren't any rules about how many members a club requires.' Jonathan continued. 'However, we need to be approved by Mr Murray, which is a pain in the butt. It will be hard to convince him to allow us.'

'But we got to try, don't we?' Mavis replied.

'Yeah I guess so.' Jonathan said. 'Hey! How about we go see him now!'

'Good idea!' Mavis agreed. 'Let's pack our stuff and go persuade him now!'

Having said that, the two quickly shoved their textbooks and exercise books into their bags and walked out of the classroom.

Shortly, Jonathan and Mavis arrived outside Mr Murray's office. Jonathan knocked.

'Who's there!' the voice inside rang.

'Its Jonathan and Mavis!' Jonathan yelled.

'Oh its you guys! Come in!' the voice replied, it was obviously Mr Murray.

Jonathan pushed the door open slowly and the two teenagers walked inside the room.

Nothing much has changed inside the room, the computer on the sandstone desk still remained as old and unused as it was a day before. The dusty books still remained on the desk and the tall black chair behind the desk still remained as it was.

The tall black chair turned around and revealed the fat, short Mr Murray in his chair. He was grinning broadly, as if his son was just born or something like that.

'Soooooooooooooooo.' Mr Murray started with his creamy, squeaky voice. 'You two finally find a club yet?'

'Nooooooo...' Mavis replied nervously. 'We haven't.'

Mr Murray's grin quickly fell to a frown...

'What?!' Mr Murray squeaked, surprised. 'I thought that's why you two are here! I thought you two have found a club! Then why are you here! Are you trying to mess around with me? I don't play like that you know...'

'No Mr Murray.' Mavis tried to calm the startled teacher down. 'We aren't here to mess around with you... We are here to...'

'To tell you that we aren't going to join any club.' Jonathan finished the sentence.

'WHAT?!' Mr Murray stood up as once, and started panicking. 'But... but according to the school regulations everyone in the school ought to join a club! You... you are breaking the school regulations here laddy! You ain't going to get away from-.'

'Just chillax dude...' Jonathan cut Mr Murray short. 'We aren't going to join a club. But we are gonna start one! What you going to do about it dude!'

'WHAT?!' Mr Murray cried out yet again. It took the babbling teacher a few ten seconds to take in what Jonathan said and to function properly again.

'Ah... ah... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA' Mr Murray suddenly laughed. 'Is that what you gonna do, little laddy? Did I hear the wrong thing? You and that little girl. A club? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA'

'AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH' Jonathan also laughed. 'Yeah dude! We are going to start the Traveling Club and just roll with it! Soooooooooooo, it that fine with you? Ha ha ha...' Jonathan's laughs obvious started to become quieter and quieter.

'AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! So what kind of activities will you guys gonna have?'

'Ha ha ha... I don't know. Ha ha ha... maybe showing traveling documentaries

'AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA' Mr Murray continued laughing as he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped off the tear in his eyes. Then, the expression on his face quickly went a 180 degrees change and quickly popped a work, frowning.

'No.'

'Ha ha ha ha... What?!' Jonathan was also surprised.'Wha... What do you mean?! We have all the requirements checked!'

'I am sorry but I cannot approve for your club.' Mr Murray replied as he started to push Jonathan and Mavis out of the room. 'Two Highschool year 1 students to start a club, what a joke!'

'Wait Mr Murray.' Mavis tried to explain as Mr Murray continued to push the two towards the door.' Please listen to us. We will explain out plans.'

'Yeah Mr Murray!' Jonathan also helped. 'We are not just going to mess around, we meant business! We are a very serious club. Please let us explain first!'

'I am sorry but I cannot allow such an indecent, unseemingly and proper club to exist in this school. I think the principle won't agree more.'

Having said that, Mr Murray pushed Jonathan and Mavis out of his office and closed the door.

SLAM* went the door. Jonathan and Mavis was left outside...

 **PREVIEW!**

 **What can Jonathan and Mavis do?**

 **What will the two do to successfully start their club?**

 **Will they just give up and join a random club instead?**

 **Will Mr Murray give them both another chance?**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to respond to some of the previews I got in my old story before this chapter ends!**

 **I would like to thank those guys out there that give me words of** **encouragement** **on publishing my original story.**

 **I can only say a big THANK YOU for your** **encouragement** **!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE SUCH GREAT PEOPLE.**

 **Anyway, an update to my original story.**

 **I am sorry to say I only put the story together today lol.**

 **I will start writing it after my trip next week, which means it should be at the last week of August.**

 **And I decided to write the story in Chinese, my native** **language.**

 **But don't worry if you can't read Chinese, I will be translating it into an English version afterwards.**

 **I will try to post it on some E-publishing websites so you guys to read it as well.**

 **I will try to get the story done and translated by Christmas so you guys to read it as soon as possible!**

 **SO STAY TUNED!**

 **One more thing before this chapter ends, someone told me that I should use " instead of ' when someone speaks in my story.**

 **However... What could I say... That's my style lol, and I ain't changing it!**

 **So that's what I wanted to say!**

 **BYE GUYS AND SEE YA LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3 To Be Or Not To Be

**Hey guys SkeletonKing50 here!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of "Mavis' Heartbeat Highschool"**

 **I am writing this in Mainland China cuz, as you all know,**

 **I am on a study tour to Mainland China.**

 **I couldn't go on cuz the damn Communists blocked the website.**

 **So I couldn't know what the views or** **favorites** **are going on there.**

 **That also means that I could not respond to any previews.**

 **So I apologize and I will surely deal with those stuff**

 **when I am back in the still free, not quite under Communist rule yet and not internet-blocked, home sweet home, Hong Kong.**

 **Anyway, I am sure you are all waiting for the next chapter.**

 **Soooooooooooo, here you go!**

 **Chapter 3 To Be Or Not To Be**

The glistering yellowish-orange sparkles shone through the deserted corridors of Transylvania Highschool.

Mavis and Jonathan walked slowly down the hallway, both not speaking. Shortly, the two teenagers reached the stairs. They strolled down the steps, not even bothering to continue their homework in their classroom.

Jonathan departed the school building slowly and walked towards the school gates. Mavis followed

quietly. The large vacant space between the the school building doors and the gates was completely empty. It was as if everyone has left for home. Not even the shadow of a person could be found inside the large, deserted school campus.

'So... What do we do now?' Mavis asked as she broke the silence. Her face was heading down, towards the stiff, cold ground.

Jonathan stopped, and said coldly.

'We give up...'

Mavis quickly looked up, towards Jonathan, who was not facing her.

'What?!' Mavis exclaimed in astonishment. 'What do you mean, we give up?!'

'You know what, Mavis?' Jonathan turned around and looked at Mavis, the girl with the beautiful black hair and blue eyes, who was staring at him in surprise. 'When you first started this, I always have thought that we are most likely to fail.'

'What? We have not failed. We just go rejected by Mr Murray! We still have until this Friday! We still have time! Don't you remember?' Mavis tried to explain.

'That's not enough time.' Jonathan answered with a short reply.

'No that's not it!' Mavis shouted. 'We need to stay positive in this! We can't just give up because of some stupid reason.'

'Just face the reality, Mavis.' Jonathan said with a sad tone. 'Even if we have enough time. What are we gonna do to make Mr Murray approve us?'

'Well... that's easy. As the Traveling Club, we will put together a travel magazine to introduce cities, countries, tourist attractions or places that are worth-'

'Come on, Mavis. We don't have enough time to do that...'

'The magazine don't have to be too professional or too long! Maybe around 20 pages will be enough! Really!'

'Mavis...'

'You're not gonna give up so easy, Jonathan! You can't be this negative!'

'Mavis I am sorry to tell you this... but... I am out in this club starting business...'

'Jonathan!'

With that, Jonathan turned back around and walked out of the school gate, leaving an angry, and at the same time, sad Mavis on the vacant ground.

-/-

Mavis sat on her bed, wrapping her arms around her pillow.

Mavis kept silent, thinking of what just happened that day.

Tap* Tap* Tap* It started to rain outside.

Mavis continued the silent, doing nothing.

Suddenly, Mavis' cell phone rang.

Mavis picked it up, on it it read: Dad.

The teenage girl hung up.

After a while, Mavis got a text. It was from Dracula.

'What's the matter, Dear?'

Mavis typed: 'Nothing' and pressed "Send".

Dracula instantly replied: 'Well... If you have any problem, you can always find me. I will be always be with you, Mavy.'

Mavis hesitated, and typed: 'When you want to do something, but you know it is unlikely to be successful, will you continue, or give up.'

The reply came fast: 'Let me tell you a story, Dear.'

'Once upon a time, in the faraway land, there was a town. However, the town was very phosphorus. Everything was going great in the town, and its size was increasing rapidly. However, the town came under the rule of a very bad mayor. He raised taxes to a high in order to get wealth for himself. He enslaved lots of citizens in the town for his own good. He took away the rights of freedom of citizens of the town. Lots of people became afraid of the mayor and left the town. The growth of the town stopped. The economy went downhill and a lot of land became barren. The townspeople hated the bad mayor. They wanted to overthrow him and get a new, good mayor that can benefit their town. However, no one dared to do anything against the mayor, since they knew that they were no match for the mayor's strong army.'

'One day, a perfectly normal citizen stood up against the evil mayor. He published several books that promoted the overthrowing of the evil mayor. He also had a stand in the streets of the town and promoted his ideas. When the evil mayor knew about what happened, he laughed.

"HAHAHAHA. This man is so weak. He is not strong, and he doesn't have a mightly army like me! I can crush this little man in a split of a second!"

With that, the evil mayor quickly declared the death sentence on the man and ordered his army an immediate destruction of his books and his house.

Quickly, the army rushed from the evil mayor's castle on the hill to town. They went straight for the man. However, instead of fleeing or getting down on his feet to surrender and ask for mercy. The man went for his large knife in his kitchen and struck it straight at one of the knight's horses. The man did not flee in any way, he fought bravely, and killed several knights and soldiers before he was seriously injured. Just afterwards, a knight came forward holding a sword. It seemed as if he was ready to strike the man the very last time.

Suddenly, A fat man came behind the knight and stabbed him in the back with a large knife. The fat man, dressed up as a butcher, quickly grabbed the sword but of the, already dead knight, raised it in the air and cried out.

"Today is OUR time, folks! We all had enough of this ignorant, selfish mayor! Folks! Remember those glorious days we had in the past! Remember those days when we are not ripped off by those unreasonably high taxes, where we can actually make a living! Remember those days where we don't have to send our family to server the mayor! Remember those days where we actually are free! Now, folks! Lets get rid of this evil mayor! And we can get back our comfortable, free, happy lives in the past! Folks! Pick up your weapons! We shall fight!"

Having said that, everyone around came out of their houses, all holding knifes, swords, pitchforks, and anything they could find as a weapon and rushed towards the castle on the hill, where the evil mayor is living.

Where the mayor heard what the heck it going on outside, he exclaimed in astonishment.

"What? The people are fighting back? Well its impossible that they are going to win..."

The mayor ordered all his troops to fight. However, the army already did not want to remain loyal to the mayor. Many were moved by the fighting citizens and joined them in their revolution.

Quickly, the revolting citizens together with the mutiny rushed into the evil mayor's castle and captured him. The evil mayor was later exiled to the faraway land, and the man who started the revolution, was made the new mayor. The new mayor ruled greatly, and within a few months time, the town was back as before.

The End.'

Dracula finished the story

Mavis texted back: 'Dad, I am not a kid anymore! You don't need to tell me stories to teach me stuff!'

The reply came quick: 'Always works, my dear :)'

Dracula quickly continued: 'Rememeber my dear. The question is never whether you are able to do it, or your ability can reach it. But to be or not to be!'

Mavis thanked his Dad and put down her phone.

Mavis sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around the pillow.

The rain outside has stopped. Everything is quiet.

'Guess I should get to work now.' Mavis thought to herself.

Mavis got off her bed and went to her desk. She switched on her computer and went on the internet.

'Tourists attractions in Transylvania...' Mavis murmured to herself...

-/-

Thursday~~~

It was morning in Transylvania Highschool. School has not started yet and everyone is chatting with their friends in the classroom. Jonathan has just arrived in the classroom, and he is putting his books and stationary on the desk, preparing for the new school day. Suddenly, Macy rushed into the classroom and went up to Jonathan.

'Mavis is absent today! It is as if she is seriously ill!'

 **Preview!**

 **Why is Mavis ill?**

 **What will Jonathan do?**

 **Can Mavis' club start?**

 **What is Mavis doing after talking to Dracula?**

 **What will happen next!?**

 **Find out in the next chapter, out probally next week!**

 **Hope you guys loved the chapter!**

 **Have put a lot of efford in this!**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and preview if you loved the chapter!**

 **Take note that people without fanfic accounts can still preview as guests!**

 **Soooooooooooo, see ya guys later!**


End file.
